prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She's Better Now/@comment-5547830-20121027035256
THE GIRLS ALL KNOW ABOUT TOBY'S SECRET LIFE At Hanna's Kitchen "Where's Spencer?" Says Aria "Guess?" Hanna answers "The library?" Aria says frowning "Ikr. It's not like we need her to get any smarter." Says Hanna "Han, come on, you know why she's spending so much time there. Let's go get her. She needs to talk about it. Says Aria "What about Emily?" Hanna says "Um let's let's leave her out of this one..." Aria states "Okay" says Hanna At the Library "Hey Spence!!! Wanna go to The Brew? I'm buying!" Hanna says "Nah. I'm good. I've had my coffee limit after four cups today." says Spencer "Well, come on. I want to hang out. We haven't really had a chance to talk since... "Stop. Please. Just stop. Okay." Spencer interupts "Are you sur..." Aria trys to say before, "You know what? NO. Okay, you have been ignoring us for two weeks and you need to deal with your problems." Hanna says "Okay. Fine. You want me to talk about what happened. I'll talk about what happened. The one person I trusted more than anyone in this entire world turned out to be A. The team of pshyco stalkers trying to ruin our lives." Spencer blurts out with tears forming in her eyes "Spencer, come on, people are staring. Can you please go to my house?" Hanna says "OHHH and I gave up my virginity to him!!!" "YOU WHAT? How did we not know about this?" Aria says "I was gonna tell you when the time was right. It was right before Caleb got shot, and then Garrett was murdered and then I found out. About him." Spencer says trying really hard not to cry."I got to go" (Hanna and Aria stand just stand there looking at each other.) At Spencer's Bedroom (Spencer opens her draw and pulls out a picture of her and Toby. She smiles, then starts to cry. She puts the picture back and goes searching though her bra drawer. Out comes a pregnancy test. Its positive. It goes back in the drawer and she walks out of her room.) At Hanna's House (Knock Knock)"Spencer!!" Hanna screams as she opens the door "Hann..." Spencer starts "You know what? Let's not. Instead of talking about problems, lets go out. Drinking! Sometimes its the best way to not think. Okay?" Hanna says excitedly "No." says Spencer "Why not?" Hanna says "I uhh, I can't..." Spencer says, her voice fading "Why can't you?" Hanna responds "Remember when I said I had sex with A? Well... "No. You can't...Are you pregnant?" "Yeah" Leaving Hanna's House "Bye" Spencer says, walking out the doorway.(Someone grabs her) "AHHHHHHHHH!" She screams "Spencer?!?!?!" Are you all..." Hanna yells running out her door before someone grabs her too. At an Unknown Place (Hanna muggly wakes up after being drugged)"Mona? Of course. Where's Spencer?" Hanna asks "Tonight, one bitch yells" Mona answers "T...O...B...Y...TOBY? She's with Toby? No. Mona You have to tell me what he is planning to do with her." Hanna says "What do you think?" Mona replies "No. Mona, really. Spencer is pregnant. WITH TOBY"S BABY!" Hanna screams "What? Mona grabs her phone and calls him. (The scene switches and you see Toby's face as Mona reports the news. Then he looks at an unconcious Spencer lying on the floor."Oh God" He whispers